Killer Croc (DC Extended Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Killer Croc from the DC Extended Universe. The mainstream version can be found here: Killer Croc. Waylon Jones, better known as Killer Croc, is one of the main protagonist villains of the 2016 film Suicide Squad. He was portrayed by , who also played Kurse in Thor: The Dark World, Nykwana Wombosi in Bourne Identity, and Lock-Nah in The Mummy Returns. Biography Background Jones was born with crocodile-like skin that only got worse over the years. For some years, he worked in a circus as a crocodile wrestler. Eventually, he fled into the sewers but even there, people would search for him. Eventually, he was fed up with the hate towards him and turned into the beast everyone thought him to be. After realizing how much money could be made through crime, Croc found a home in Gotham City. Upon arriving he served as an enforcer for the mob at first but took it upon himself to target other criminals and became the city's most powerful figure. He was later capture and sent to prison. In Belle Reve, he is held inside a special sewer cell which is only opened for feeding him, in which case meat is dropped into the cell from a hatch in the ceiling. ''Suicide Squad'' When Amanda Waller and Rick Flag head to Belle Reve to inspect their new recruits, Flagg ventures down to Croc's cell. To Croc's surprise, Flag is not intimidated and merely asks why Croc was put in the cell down in the sewers. Croc reveals that he asked for it. When the prisoners are prepared for extraction, Croc's cell is opened and he grabs the first guard storming in, drags him underwater and kills him. Croc is then struck with a knock-out dart, tied up and injected with a bomb into the neck. The task force is then flown into Midway City but their chopper is shot down. Croc and the members of the Squad manage to fight their way through Midway City, battling the hostile henchmen of Enchantress and Incubus. Arriving at their target, the group find out that the person they are supposed to extract is Waller herself. Although Boomerang suggests to kill both Flag and Waller in order to escape, Waller reminds them all that she still has the power to blow up all of them. She and Flag then walk away, forcing the squad to come with them. Croc exclaims his respect for Waller after this. After Waller's escape chopper has been shot down, the rest of the Squad head into a nearby bar. There, El Diablo tells them about his tragic past and the different members of the Squad start arguing and Harley claims that all of them are nice from the outside but ugly on the inside. She names Croc as an exception as he is ugly on the outside too. Croc objects to this, revealing that he considers himself beautiful. When the Squad decides to take down Enchantress and her brother, Croc heads into a flooded subway tunnel to retrieve a bomb Flag left there. Croc leads a group of SEAL divers into the tunnels and manages to activate the bomb which destroys Incubus but El Diablo is also killed. While the rest of the Squad battles the Enchantress, Killer Croc climbs out of the crater created by the blast and saves Captain Boomerang from being killed by the witch. In the final battle, Croc and Deadshot manage to destroy the Enchantress' weapon when Deadshot shoots a bag of explosives Croc hurled into it. After the dust is settled, the group rejoices in their victory. When they are about to part ways, Croc claims that he has a sewer to return to. However, Amanda Waller arrives and stops the group from leaving, once more threatening to blow them up. Unable to flee, Croc and the rest of the members are returned to Belle Reve, though Waller does lift their prison sentences to 10 years and grants them special privileges in gratitude for saving her life and the world. Croc gets a TV installed in his cell with access to the network BET per his specific request. Personality Waylon Jones had grew up with a very dysfunctional childhood due to his own physical appearance, thus people treated him horribly. His years of abuse from his alcoholic aunt had turned him into a rather cold individual and the taunting of children and others only made it worse. This caused Waylon to downright hate humanity for treating him so horribly thus gained a horribly negative outlook on life. Croc is incredibly hostile and dangerous to the point where it is a mere risk going near him. He acts in an animalistic nature and shown to often distrust others due to his hatred of humanity. Though he is capable of feeling joy, as shown when he is watching television in his cell and enjoying music and he seems to care about his fellow teammates to at least some extent, notably using his strength to hurl Enchantress away from them. Overall, Killer Croc is a cold-blooded and cannibalistic murderer who will not hesitate to rip apart or devour those he dislikes or simply to satisfy his hunger. Gallery KillerCroc-0.png Killer Croc (Suicde Squad).jpg 000370435-aw67-1-.jpg Deadshot,_Rick_Flag_and_Killer_Croc.png CB14_520_PORTRAIT_08.jpg 5e5f8d3killercroc.jpg suicide-squad-posters-highlight-harley39s-tattoo-art-regarding-suicide-squad-tattoo.jpg Killer_Croc_Suicid_Squad.jpg Killer_Croc_Suicid_Squad 2.png Suicide-squad-poster-killer-croc.jpg Croc_in_jail.jpg|Killer Croc in jail. Killer_Croc_Swimming_(Suicide_Squad).jpg|Killer Croc quickly swims underground. Killer_Croc_Suicid_Squad 3.jpg|Katana and Killer Croc at the aftermath of the battle. Trivia *Killer Croc's actor, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje had portrayed another comic book character; Kurse from the 2013 Marvel movie Thor: The Dark World. *Agbaje indicated the fact that the makeup for Killer Croc was taken at least 3.5 hours. *Agbaje stated that the creation of Killer Croc's makeup design was taken 6 months. *Originally, instead of Killer Croc, the 'Suicide Squad' movie was going to feature a different animalistic DC villain: King Shark. However, when it became clear that King Shark would need to be a completely CGI character, they replaced him with Killer Croc. Navigation pl:Killer Croc (DC Extended Universe) de:Killer Croc (DC Extended Universe) Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Inmates Category:Man-Eaters Category:On & Off Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Crime Lord Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cannibals Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Mutilators Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Hybrids